


King of the Hybrids

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Angst, Asami Ryuichi is an Alpha Jaguar Hybrid, Breeding, Claiming sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Marriage, Forced Self-Lubrication, Forced male heat, Historical, Hybrids, King of the Hybrids, Loss of Virginity, Love/Hate Relationship, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Royalty, Takaba Akihito is an Omega Wildcat Hybrid, breeding talk, forced mating situations, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Takaba Akihito only desired to explore the inner palace of their great King to know what it looked like inside,he had no idea that it would lead to his own ravishment by the hands of King Asami Ryuichi himself...





	King of the Hybrids

**Author's Note:**

> This teaser will be up here for a while until I actually write this story!!!^^

_Akihito let out a gasp at the sight laid out before his eyes. The King was being accosted by many young women seeking his sexual recognition of them as they tried to inappropriately touch him in an incongruous manner. His cheeks heated up with his embarrassment at the knowledge he'd seen something so provocative. And then the King's gaze fell upon him._

_At the sight of it, he instantly gulped down the salvia stuck within his throat. He'd never seen the King up close before but he'd know that powerful aura the man held every time he'd walk in to a room anywhere._

_Not that the King wasn't a sight to behold for the Gods themselves. He was beautiful. Inhumanly faultless with his black ebon hair and piercing gold colored eyes. A perfect straight nose, lips that could probably kiss any thought that lingered in your brain away, and a physique made of pure errorless power. He was simply flawless._

_The King took that chance to escape their clutches, gradually making his way over to Akihito. His lungs felt obstructed and he was frightened to death of what this regnant man would decide to do with him as he watched him. His heart was beating as if it was trying to burst forth right from out of his very chest when the King stood directly in front of him. He let out an abrupt yelp and then a soft tender mewl just as the man brought him in to his strong embrace for a overly passionate press of lips, because the King of all Hybrids had plans for him._


End file.
